Loving
by Tomo Potter
Summary: What would have happened if Fang and Max had been alone on the beach when they kissed? Graphic Fax... I really prefer MANG. Full version complete with sex posted on my LJ. Fanfic100: The Flock. Prompt 23. Lovers


A/N: Gratuitous Fang/Max smut. Drool time.

...fine. So I just wanted to rewrite the beach scene with porn.

OH and btw... my grasp of American geography is VERY slim (I know where about two states are...) so just... pretend I'm right, k?

Warnings: This is definitely graphic. Wow, I actually delved into writing porn! -dies laughing-

Disclaimer: If James Patterson saw what I was writing, he wouldn't want to own MR! Be that as it may, I still don't own it. Oh woe and tragedy. Also, some of this is straight out of the book, but only because it fit. Heh.

**Loving**

Stumbling badly, my shoulder feeling like it was on fire, I made my way down the beach. Before I moved Fang, I felt his neck to see if it was broken. Then I carefully turned him over. Blood trickled from his mouth.

"Fang, you have to wake up." I whispered.

The Gasman and Angel ran over. "He looks really bad." Gazzy said. "He should see a doctor."

I nodded reluctantly. "Gazzy, Angel, get Iggy and Nudge. Near the place we camped with the hawks, about an hour's flight back, there's a woman I know. A vet. Dr. Martinez. We can trust her." I gave him a look, silencing any arguments. "You guys go there now, Fang and I will follow you. Don't argue or ask questions now, just go. Say you're friends of Max, and she'll heal you. Go! Now! Wait for us there." I ordered, and Gazzy and Angel scampered off to get Iggy and Nudge.

I waited for them to go, brushing off Iggy and Nudge's complaints before they made them, and waited until all four of them were in the air, heading back over towards Ella and her mum. I returned my attention to Fang, who now had one bleary eye open.

"Fang!" I cried. "Are you okay?"

"No' real." He turned slightly, spitting a heap of blood and a tooth onto the sand. "You 'nd oth'rs?"

"We're all fine. They all left to find a friend of mine. Don't worry, she can help." I said, worrying. "You just have to be better enough for me to carry you there."

"Wha' do we do 'til then?"

"I don't know!" I cried, exasperation breaking over me in waves. "I have no idea! You just have to live, Fang. Live, and be okay." And just like that, I leaned down and kissed his mouth. No warning at all.

"Ow." He mumbled against my lips, and I could feel his blood from his nose and a split lip making his mouth slippery, but I could also feel him awkwardly returning my affections. It was the first time either of us had kissed anyone of course, so everything seemed awkward at first, though shyness was soon taken over by eagerness. I shifted slightly for greater access to Fang's lips, which moved his balance just as he raised his arms to wrap them around me.

"Ow." Fang said again, and we broke apart. "You 'ave my blood all over your face." He stated, and then we both froze, as though realising what just passed between us.

"Um..." I said, wiping my face on my sleeve. "Come on, let's clean you up." I couldn't look at him, hoisting Fang to his feet gingerly, and half dragging him over to the water's edge. Once there, I spent about half an hour clearing him off with the sea water that was probably packed with toxic waste, but we really didn't care. By the end, I had nothing left to clean, and was forced to sit down next to Fang, staring out at the water.

"It really seems a shame to leave." Fang stated, his jaw apparently back to normalish working order. "It's so beautiful here."

I nodded, deep in thought. "But we've got to go see Dr. Martinez. All the others are on their way there."

Fang shrugged. "We still have a day or two before we have to leave. I'm gonna need to recuperate anyway." He looked me straight in the eyes, a gaze I couldn't turn away from.

"I guess..." I said slowly. The others would be fine with Ella and her mum, right? Hell, she might even make them cookies. This thought in mind, I was able to smile shyly at Fang, who returned it with his own strange variety of miniature smile, mutilated and distorted by his injuries.

"It's kinda... romantic here, isn't it?" He asked casually, as thought commenting on the weather, and giving me one of those 'you-know-what-I-mean' looks.

I turned beet red, nodding, and averting my gaze. "I... I guess." My voice came out slightly high pitched, and I found myself mentally cursing teenage awkwardness.

"So um... wanna talk about it?" He asked, and now Fang actually managed to sound slightly awkward. Wow... that was an achievement.

"I... um... well... do you?" I asked, daring to flick my eyes up to his face. There was red mottled in with his plumage-bangs now, and I actually felt sort of sorry for the loss of a great hairdo.

"Not really." He shrugged. "It just... happened."

I nodded, staring at my lap. So that was it. What happened had just... happened, and there would never be anything made of it. Great... I found myself sighing, and I cast my eyes up to his forlornly. But Fang was smiling.

"What." I asked, annoyed now. Good, at least I was managing to get back to old Max again. Not this weird, girly Max, who wanted to kiss Fang, and blushed at her knees.

"Well... It could just happen again if you wanted." He said, eyes cast off into the distance, not addressing me on purpose. My heart skipped a beat. It could happen again?

"Um... I guess?" I smiled shyly at him, and Fang smiled shyly back. And slowly, somewhere inbetween our shy smiles, our lips met.

Once more we went gingerly, not wanting to injure Fang further. Before long, however, Fang had me lying on my back on the sand, as he knelt on all fours above me. I whimpered pathetically into his mouth as he caressed my side lightly, leaning on one hand. Upon seeing my response, Fang hopped off me, breaking all contact.

"Fang? What is it?" I asked, looking at him questioningly as I hoisted myself up onto my elbows. He smiled a Fang-ish smile, and grabbed one of my hands, pulling me slowly to a more secluded cave not far from the outcrop we had been sleeping under.

"And why didn't you share this secret?" I asked him slyly, looking around.

"Because I wanted it to be my private place." He explained, and I nodded. Fang had always needed a lot of space, and sharing a room with Iggy had been anything but easy on him. "Since we're leaving, I want to share it with you." And with that he tackled me once more, returning us to the position we had been in on the beach. I giggled slightly, giddy at the sudden change, and captured his lips with mine once more. He stroked my side with the backs of his fingernails again, and this time managed to evoke a feral growl from my throat. Hearing that, he broke off from me again, smirking, and pushed my shirt up to rain soft kisses across my stomach. The first few brushes from his dry lips made my skin tingle, and made me squirm in ecstasy, but after that, I had to control a very different feeling, and Fang continued to kiss until a tiny snort escaped my nose.

He looked up. "What?" He asked, looking pissed off. "I'm a little busy, if you can't tell."

"Sorry, it just... it tickles." I apologised, and he laughed slightly. And then I laughed, and then we were both rolling around laughing, for the stupidest reasons ever.

Finally we wound up lying together again, this time with me atop Fang, my shirt still skewed. I pushed at his shirt this time, and we both tugged it over his head together, leaving me free to kiss and lick at the exposed and bruised flesh. I was sure to be gentle where he was injured - of course, he was hurt far worse than he would let on - but I nibbled and sucked at the other areas enthusiastically, somewhat unsure if I was being erotic or just stupid. All doubts were assuaged though, when I heard him groan, followed by the words "God... Max." Any unsureness pushed aside, I dove on him with renewed vigour, planting a kiss and a suck on one of his exposed nipples. This was met by a sharp intake of breath, and Fang trembled all over. I was extremely aware by now of the fact that he was aroused, and the fact that I was sitting on said arousal, most likely making it worse. Knowing this, and fully prepared to act on it, I shifted my hips slightly, making Fang groan again. "Stop it Max... you're..."

"I know." I silenced him, smirking fiendishly. "I know."

He received these words in an unexpected way, flipping us over, so he was on top. "So stop it, before I do something stupid." He said, assaulting my lips harshly.

I smiled deviously. "What if I want you to?" I whispered, capturing his lips again.

This was all Fang seemed to need, and now he pulled my top up all the way over my head, raining kisses on the bit of breast exposed above my bra. This didn't tickle; instead all it felt was good, and I moaned, urging him on. My hands, which had been sitting dorkily at my sides, moved up to run experimentally over the muscles of his back, before tangling themselves in his hair as I sighed contentedly.

"Ow." Fang said, letting go of the bit of breast he had been nibbling. I let go of his head, suddenly embarrassed. "Sorry." I whispered.

Fang shrugged it off, resuming his attentions on my exposed flesh, and I sighed into him contentedly. I was so lost in sensation that I didn't even notice him undoing my bra - it was a strapless frontsie, essential for wings - until it was discarded on the ground beside us. I blushed, and instinctively used an arm to cover myself, but Fang pulled it aside gently.

It was as if some unspoken agreement was forged between us then; there was nothing that needed to be hidden anymore. We were who we were, and we could accept each other for who they were. Nothing could ever be like this for us with anyone else. I didn't even blush when Fang lowered his mouth to my nipple, and indeed I gasped and bucked my hips slightly when he sucked on it hard, circling the sensitive flesh with his tongue. Both my nipples were erect now, and made me gasp at the lightest brush. I moaned disappointedly when Fang removed his mouth, looking downwards to see him struggling to unto my pants. I blushed, reaching down to help him. The zipper on these ones stuck occasionally. Together, we managed to remove my pants, and I sat in front of Fang, dressed only in plain white panties.

Now, I may kick Fang's butt on normal hours, but when we were together like this, he took over dominating me as though it was his natural home. And I acquiesced, resuming my position below him, and unbuttoning his pants blindly, while Fang lavished attention on my other nipple. Occasionally he stopped, gasping, when my hands brushed his bulging crotch too hard, and I found this amusing for some reason. Besides, I was in a hurry for his pants to be gone. So I didn't bother trying to be gentle; instead I got his pants off as quickly as I could, and he finished the job by kicking them off into some corner of the cave.

The sight of Fang dressed only in boxers with a hungry expression on his face sent a strange flutter through my lower regions, and I felt myself growing more turned on. But Fang rolled off me, going after his pants. I stared after him curiously, until he returned, condom in hand. I felt a flush go across my face. This was really going to happen. And hey...

"How come you had that in your pocket?" I asked him suspiciously, eyeing Fang.

He shrugged. "Figured it'd come in handy one day. Not like I'm going to spend my whole life celibate." He raised an eyebrow at Max, who sighed.

"Fine. I don't even want to know who you thought you'd wind up doing it with. Just hurry up." 

**TRYINGTOCOMPLYWITHFFGUIDELINESTOREADTHEFULLTHINGGOTOMYLJLINKEDINMYPROFILETRYINGTOCOMPLY**

He relaxed, closing his arms around my shoulders lovingly, shifting my so my back fitted neatly to his front.

"That was...wow." Fang said softly.

I smiled, nodding, I could tell we were both drifting off to sleep in the afterglow, so I shifted around to face him, and planted a sneaky kiss on the corner of Fang's lips.

"Love you." I muttered, eyes closing, snuggling into his bare chest.

000

"Iggy? Do you think Max and Fang are okay?" Nudge asked worriedly. It was the millionth or so time she had asked, and he was starting to get sick of it.

"I told you, they'll be fine. They're Max and Fang. Stop worrying, we've got to get to somewhere we can sleep before it gets too dark." He sighed, adjusting course ever so slightly to aim for the cliff with the hawks. If they were really lucky, they would make it there before midnight. If they were mega-lottery winners, Angel and Gazzy wouldn't drop out of the sky from exhaustion or starve to death by then. Iggy just had to keep them going, which wasn't as easy as it seemed. Everyone was reluctant to leave any members of the flock behind, especially Max or Fang. They were the so-called 'leaders' of the flock, heck, Max and Fang were practically a mother and father to the younger ones. Iggy was more like an uncle or a cousin. They didn't pay quite as much attention to his orders as they did to Max and Fang's ones, which rather ticked Iggy off sometimes, as he was only a few months younger than Fang.

"We've got to keep going, guys. If we keep up the pace, we can make it to the ledge tonight."

"What ledge?" Came Angel's curious voice from above Iggy.

"We stayed there with some hawks on the way to rescue you." He sighed, allowing Nudge to take over the story with her usual eagerness.

Gazzy flew up next to Iggy, rubbing his eyes. "Iggy? I'm real tired. Could you carry me, just for a little bit?" He asked, almost ashamed.

Iggy sighed, gesturing with his arms. "Come here." Gazzy flew happily into Iggy's arms, asleep within seconds, and Iggy just had to keep flying, ignoring his own exhaustion.

An hour later, Iggy had given up. "Come on Nudge, we've gotta go back. There's no way we'll make it by night." He banked carefully, turning all the way round to where he had been coming from.

Nudge nodded, turning too, Angel looking... well... angelic in her arms.

And so they flew back to the beach, collapsing pretty much where they touched down.

000

The following morning, Nudge was the first to wake. She sat up yawning and stretching, and smiled at the sight of Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy all curled up together for warmth and protection. She didn't want to disturb them, so she got up, and went to look for Max and Fang. They were clearly still here - their bags were under the outcrop, and they hadn't run into them on the way back. No, Max was still here. And Nudge wanted to find her. So, she looked.

First of all, Nudge looked at the water's edge. She found a bloodied patch of sand, presumably where Max had washed Fang's wounds. From there she found a set of half-covered footprints leading off to a cave in the distance. Nudge followed these footsteps, hoping she would find Fang and Max alive and well. If the erasers had come back... well, they were screwed, weren't they?

Nudge was somewhat put off at the entrance to the cave; she found Fang's shirt lying abandoned, and Max's shirt lying nearby. Following the trail, she found Max's bra and pants, and then Fang's pants and boxers, then...

Nudge couldn't help it. She screamed. Max and Fang were lying curled up and naked, Max with her underpants around her ankles.

000

I awoke to the sound of a shrill scream, stark naked with my back to the cave entrance, and my arm around Fang. I jerked up to a sitting position, catching sight of Nudge from the corner of my eye. It took me a full second to realise I was naked, and attempt to cover myself. Fang, meanwhile, had gotten his hands on his boxers, and was tugging them on urgently. I just wound up hiding behind a rock, crying silently to myself. This was NOT how this morning was supposed to go.

"What? What is it?" Came Iggy's alert voice from the cave entrance, followed by sounds of him sniffing, then "Oh my god... you didn't."

"Um..." Fang said, now hiding behind the same rock I was. "Maybe?"

We were both resigned to the fact that we were completely sunk, it seemed.

"They're naked!" Nudge squealed, not making the situation any better. "I came in here, and Max and Fang were curled up, naked!"

"Um... no we weren't?" I tried, repressing the girly Max for now, willing myself to be strong.

"Mhmmm." Iggy rolled his eyes. "Tell you what. I'll get Nudge and the others out of here while you gather your dignity. Then you can explain." He pushed Nudge out forcefully, cutting Angel and Gazzy off at the mouth of the cave.

"Oh.My.God." I moaned, hitting my forehead lightly on the stone. "This is so beyond not good."

"Hang on, I'm still stuck on the 'oh my god, did we really do that?' phase. Give me a moment." Fang replied, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm putting that off for now. We can worry about that later. Right now I just really want my clothes." I said, snaking out a hand to reach for my bra. I managed to get it, and set about reapplying my undergarments, and finding my outer clothes. Fang did the same thing, wincing after very few movements.

"Okay." I said, once dressed. "Now we can freak out."

"Listen, Max.. Um... about that. It was my-"

"Don't even think of laying blame," I cut him off. "If anyone's to blame, it's me. I kissed you in the first place."

"Doesn't mean everyone isn't gonna lay the blame thick on me, since I'm the guy."

"Which is sexist and ridiculous." I finished, sighing. "Look Fang, we shouldn't really focus on the past like that. Let's think about now. Do you want to try the whole couple thing?" I asked, looking him seriously in the eye.

Fang nodded slowly. "Yes. Just don't touch my head for awhile."

I blushed, glaring at him. "Boyfriends aren't mean. You're supposed to be nice to me."

"Fine. Sorry, Max. Darling. Honey. Sweetie."

"Stop it." I rolled my eyes, taking his hand. "Come on, let's go face the wrath of Iggy and Nudge on a gossip-finding mission."

Fang shuddered. "Something I fear more than a beating from Ari. Impressive..."

I laughed, leaving the cave with him.

"Okay. Welcome to your interrogation." Iggy said, folding his arms. "Angel and Gazzy are swimming, you don't have to worry about them. Just us." He smirked vindictively, and Nudge rolled her eyes.

"Iggy's ego aside, what happened? Are you guys like, going out?" She grinned, eager for details.

"Yeah." I said. "As much as people on the run can be."

"Oooh! That's so cute!" Nudge beamed, going off into a spiel. Luckily for us, Iggy clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Anyway. Now that Nudge has all the gossip she needs for the next few months, I want to talk to you alone." Iggy gave us a Look, meaning 'this is grownup time.'

I nodded. "Nudge, can you go play with Angel and Gazzy? Yes, you're allowed to tell them." I sighed, and she dashed off.

"Now." Iggy sighed. "I'm not gonna go all parenty on you and freak out, but seriously. Basic question lot; did you use protection, how was it, and you know, anything else you can think of." He smiled.

I blushed, and I could practically feel Fang blushing behind his bruises. "Yes, good, and once." I answered quickly, staring at the sand. Iggy nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Okay then. Just curious." He said cheerfully. "My turn to catch you up. We got about a quarter of the way to the cliff when Gazzy and Angel practically collapsed mid-air, so Nudge and I carried them back. We couldn't go on, simple as that. If you still think it's a good idea, we can probably make it by nightfall if we leave now.

I nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. You okay to fly, Fang?"

He nodded, smiling his small smile at me. "Never been better. Ow." He added, as his split lip cracked open again, and a drop of blood leaked out. I impulsively reached out a finger and wiped it off, licking the blood off my finger.

"Riiight... I'll go tell the others then." Iggy rolled his eyes, heading off to the water's edge, where Nudge was talking a mile a minute, Angel was giggling, and Gazzy was trying to figure out what Nudge meant by Max and Fang going out.

I smiled at Fang. "That could have been worse."

He nodded. "A lot worse. Iggy just likes to scare us, you know, doing that whole 'you're in trouble' bit."

"Yeah. He likes watching people squirm. Probably because he's blind. I think all blind people are evil."

Fang rolled his eyes. "You're adorable when you're paranoid." He kissed me quickly. "Come on, we've gotta go get our bags."

A/N: ...SQUEE.


End file.
